1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pick-up truck beds and more specifically to a modular truck bed divider system which allows a pick-up truck bed to be divided into different compartment combinations for the storage of various items, such as sandbags.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with pick-up truck beds is movement of items placed therein. There have been at least three attempts to address this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,429 to Giger discloses a portable divider assembly for dividing a pick-up truck bed into a set number of compartments. The above design has at least one drawback, each pick-up truck bed varies in size. A different set of dividers must be manufactured for each size pickup truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,487 to Brosfske discloses a stabilizer kit for installation in a pick-up truck to secure loads in the bed. The above design has at least one drawback, the side rails must be bolted to the side of the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972 to Frazier, et al. discloses a partition for a pick-up truck bed. The above design has at least two drawbacks, first the device must be manufactured in different sizes for different size truck beds. Second, the device would slide in a pick-up truck with a step bed. The step bed does not have wheel wells to retain the partition.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a modular truck bed divider system which may be used in any size truck, does not require bolting to the side of a truck bed, and allows many different compartment combinations.